


on fire

by starkravingcap



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bunker AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingcap/pseuds/starkravingcap
Summary: If she bites her lip any harder, Rook is going to put her teeth straight through it. As it is, her incisors are digging a cut so deep that she can taste the familiar tang of blood flooding her mouth.Jacob laughs at her. He thinks it’s funny, the asshole, listening to her struggle to keep her mouth shut as he dips his fingers between her legs. She thinks they’ll have to have a talk someday about how much he enjoys embarrassing her every chance he gets.





	on fire

If she bites her lip any harder, Rook is going to put her teeth straight through it. As it is, her incisors are digging a cut so deep that she can taste the familiar tang of blood flooding her mouth.

Jacob laughs at her. He thinks it’s funny, the asshole, listening to her struggle to keep her mouth shut as he dips his fingers between her legs. She thinks they’ll have to have a talk someday about how much he enjoys embarrassing her every chance he gets.

They’re holed up in a storage room, one of the big ones latched onto the common room on the east side of John’s bunker. Rook knows it’s rarely ever frequented by _anyone_ — the only thing in the dark and dusty space is cleaning supplies and surplus rations.

Normally, she wouldn’t mind being ushered inside with Jacob at her heels, his body pressing warm against hers the minute the door closes. There’s a thrill to semi-public sex. This time, though, Rook’s about ninety percent sure that her friends are in the adjoining common area, and while most of the bunker’s metal walls are thick enough to block out noise, she’s got a feeling the same can’t be said for flimsy one her back is flush against.

All in all, she thinks she may murder Jacob when she gets out of here.

He’s got two fingers inside her, trying to coax the moans she’s trying to stifle out from between her lips, and his eyes are fixed on her. Jacob crooks his fingers, the tips pressing against a spot that makes her shake, and Rook has to bring her fist up and bite her knuckles to stay silent.

“You don’t have to keep quiet on my account, honey,” Jacob murmurs. He presses a kiss to the side of her neck and chuckles when she turns desperately into the touch. “Or do you not want your friends to hear the pretty sounds you make for me?”

If she were more coherent, Rook would slap the smug look off his face. As it is, she can only focus on the strokes of his work-worn fingertips and the way his thumb presses against her clit each time he pushes into her.

“That’s it,” Jacob coos, listening to her quiet moan as he spreads his fingers inside of her. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

She can’t help it — she whimpers into his shoulder, clenching around his fingers while he whispers filth in her ear.

He’s teasing her, she knows, pushing her toward the edge with no intention of letting her crest. He wants her desperate, flushed, needy — he wants her to be a _mess._

Another noise threatens to tumble from her mouth and Rook clamps her teeth around her lip again. The pain distracts her from the pleasure, just for a second, just until Jacob runs his thumb across her nipple and makes her squirm. She chokes out a gasp.

Jacob leans in to steal a kiss from her, huffing a laugh into her mouth at her desperation. His beard scratches against her jaw and Rook just knows there is going to be a red mark there where the coarse hair has rubbed her skin raw.

_“Fuck_ ,” she hisses as Jacob suddenly withdraws his fingers and fumbles with the fly of his jeans. There’s a muffled _thud_ as Rook tips her head back against the metal wall and shuts her eyes. “I hate you. I want you to know that.”

“That so?” Jacob asks. Rook can hear him shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs, and her body thrums with arousal. “Doesn’t seem like you do.”

“I definitely do,” she continues. “You’re a nightmare. I have a hole in my lip because of you.”

The world jolts as Jacob grabs her by the hips and hikes her up, pressing her against the wall. Rook wraps her legs around his hips and digs her heels into the small of his back. When she opens her eyes, she finds him staring at her, pupils blown.

He kisses her, rough and needy, his tongue running over the spot where she’s bitten her lip. He has to be able to taste the coppery tang of her blood. When he pulls back, he gives her a lopsided smile.

“Sorry ‘bout your lip,” he says, not sounding very sorry at all. “Let me make it up to you.”

He’s an idiot, and she _loves_ him.

The tip of his cock presses against her entrance, just barely slipping in, and Rook rolls her hips impatiently. Jacob leans a little closer, pressing her tight against the wall as if to keep her still, then lines himself up.

The stretch as he pushes in makes her sigh, a pleasant burn that she never wants to get used to. Jacob’s fingers leave bruises on her hips as he bottoms out inside her. He tilts his forehead down to rest against hers and lets her adjust, and Rook brings a hand to his head to run her nails gently over his scalp. Goosebumps appear along the scarred skin of his arms.

Jacob gives her a few seconds to catch her breath, kissing a trail down her neck and sucking a bruise into the skin just above her collarbone.

“Thought you were supposed to be making it up to me,” Rook says breathlessly, once she’s finally able to string together a sentence.

She chokes on a moan when Jacob rocks into her shallowly, gentle thrusts that are only meant to tease her. She wants more, wants harder, wants faster, so she tugs Jacob down by the back of the neck and kisses him breathless.

“Fuck me,” she says when they part, her lungs heaving and her thighs burning. “Come on, Jake, I wanna feel you.”

Rook _tries_ to stifle her noises — she buries her face into his neck, panting against his skin as he obliges her with a sharp roll of his hips. It works at first, until Jacob sets a pace that’s both quick and relentless — after that, she can’t help the sounds that fall from her lips.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Jacob manages, pulling away from her so he can watch her face. He looks like he wants to catalog every pleasured expression she makes, every bitten lip and silent gasp. His hips snap roughly into hers. “You gonna come, honey?”

“Yeah,” Rook whines, the sound loud and high in the back of her throat. “Please, Jacob, _please_.”

He slides his hand between them, touch light and just enough to make her skin tingle, until suddenly his fingers are rubbing a circle into her clit. Rook squeezes her legs around his middle, one arm coming away from where it’s wrapped around his neck so she can brush her fingers across one neglected nipple.

It hits her suddenly just how close she is to the edge, everything getting tighter and tighter and _tighter_. Her body arches toward Jacob, seeking that final push over; she can feel his hips starting to stutter, his rhythm faltering, and he captures her lips in a messy kiss.

“Come for me,” he says, lips moving against her mouth. “Come on, baby, let me feel it.”

It’s enough — Rook’s moan is loud when she comes, the sound trailing off into a whine as she tightens around him, riding out the pleasure. Jacob fucks her through it, his pace forgotten, chasing his own orgasm like a man possessed. He comes with a low groan, and Rook swallows up the sound with a kiss, shivering as he spends himself inside her.

It’s a few minutes before she comes back to herself. Jacob tips his head down against her chest, panting as he tries to catch his breath, and Rook slides a hand up to cradle his head.

“Fuck,” she mutters. She’d been _loud_ when she came, and embarrassment makes the tips of her ears burn. “Do you think they could hear us?”

Something hits the metal wall that Rook’s back rests against with a loud _thud_ , and she squeals, clinging to Jacob. He takes half a step back, her legs still wrapped around his middle.

“ _Yeah, we can hear you!_ ”

Rook wants the ground to open up and swallow her — she can’t be sure whose voice just came from the adjoining room, but it sounded an awful lot like Nick Rye. She’s never going to be able to look him in the eyes again.

“Oh, no,” Rook whines. Jacob huffs a laugh against her neck and unhooks her legs from around him, setting her down gently on her feet. “No, no no _no_. Oh my god.”

Her face feels like it may actually be on fire. Rook puts her hands over her cheeks and tries to ignore the fact that her friends have just been treated to the sounds of her being fucked by Jacob Seed.

“Relax,” Jacob says, voice gravelly and low as he reaches for his jeans and tugs them back up over his hips.

Rook leans forward and punches him in the shoulder.

“I’m not going to relax!” she hisses, unsteady on her feet after being off them so long. She jabs a finger in Jacob’s direction. “You don’t have to see them every day!”

He scowls, rubbing at the spot where she hit him. Rook isn’t great at physical combat, but she hits _hard_ , and she can’t help the gratification she feels at making him flinch. The satisfaction is short-lived — Jacob frowns at her, and before she knows it he’s got her pressed back up against the wall, his forearms bracketing her head on either side.

“Does it embarrass you, sweetheart?” he asks. He’s so close that she can feel his breath on her skin when he talks, can barely see anything other than the blue of his eyes. “Huh? Knowing you have an audience?”

His hand slips down her still-naked body, goosebumps rising to the surface of her skin as he moves lower and lower. Rook doesn’t have time to ask him what he thinks he’s doing — he presses his thumb against her clit and rubs a hard circle into it.

Rook _keens_. She’s so oversensitive that his touch teeters on the delicate edge between pleasure and pain.

“Come on, honey,” Jacob says. His thumb keeps circling, and she shakes wildly. “I know you can be louder than that.”

_Asshole_ , she thinks, her heart thudding in her ribcage. Rook squeezes her thighs shut around his wrist to get him to stop moving, but Jacob slots his knee between her legs and pushes them apart.

“ _Stop it_ ,” she manages, a choked moan slipping from between her lips. “Jacob, they can _hear_ us, _stop._ “

The pressure lets up for one precious second, and Rook thinks he might oblige her. A shaky breath tumbles from her lips, and she’s about to say something when Jacob starts to roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

If Nick and the others could hear them before, there’s no way they’re missing Rook’s desperate noises now. Her cheeks flame bright red as Jacob works his fingers between her legs.

“ _Fuck,”_ she gasps out, voice breaking on a high-pitched whine. “Fuck, fuck, _please_.”

“You know,” Jacob murmurs in her ear, his breath hot against her skin, “I bet you like this. You talk a big game, but I bet you get off on the thought of your little friends hearing the way you sound when you come.”

A wave of heat floods through her veins, a dizzying mix of pleasure and humiliation making her insides twist. His touch is constant, maddening, and her poorly hidden groans pitch higher.

Rook reaches out to wrap her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her as his thumb presses hard against her clit. She comes suddenly, sharply, crying out as every part of her pulls taut for a fraction of a second before snapping. It’s _too much_ , leaving her shaking and shuddering and squeezing her thighs around his hand. 

She’s so hazy with the pleasure of it all that for a moment she almost forgets where she is. Jacob’s hand stills between her legs as she recovers, and as she comes back to herself, she realizes she’s clutching him to her so tight her arms are starting to hurt. Rook relaxes her hold sheepishly.

Jacob buries his face into her neck, and she can _feel_ him grinning. He bites the skin above her collarbone, soothes it with his tongue, and then repeats the process all over again as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

Over his shoulder, Rook looks around the storage room — she may as well set up camp here, she thinks, because she’s never going to be able to leave this room ever again. The thought of even having to _look_ in the general direction of her friends after this has her blushing furiously.

Jacob pulls back to stare at her, his lip quirked upward, and Rook scowls at him, tossing her head back against the wall and squeezing her eyes shut. Her breathing is starting to even out, the last vestiges of euphoria trickling out of her and leaving only embarrassment behind.

“I hate you,” she reminds him, feeling him pull away from her with a laugh. “I’m not joking.”

Her eyes startle open as Jacob tosses her clothes at her. She catches the bundle and holds it to her chest. Jacob walks backwards toward the door, a smug look plastered on his face.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he says, voice rough and low. He winks at her as he pushes the storage room door open with his hip. “I’ll see you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> things i need to stop doing: writing thousands of words when all i was asked for was a drabble.
> 
> follow me on [ tumblr](https://softseeds.tumblr.com/) for more nonsense, and maybe even request a thing!


End file.
